Cherry's realization
by Pauline07
Summary: Cherry's phone conversation with Marcia after Bob drops them off. Written for English class, a definite Cherry/Pony story!


Cherry: Hi, Marcia! What a night, huh?

Marcia: No kidding! We certainly could have caused a whole lot of drama.

Cherry: It was really nice of them to walk with us. I hope Bob didn't mean what he said about looking for them later.

Marcia: (pauses) You like him, don't you? That little greaser boy that you were walking with.

Cherry: Well….

Marcia: Oh my god, Cherry Valance. You're in love with a greaser!

Cherry: I am not, Marcia, stop being a drama queen. It's Bob who I love, not Ponyboy. Pony's sweat and all, but Bob….he's just something special.

Marcia: You are lying, Cherry, and we both know it.

Cherry: It's just…like I said, he's sweat. Sweater than a lot of the guys you find around our parts. Smarter too. And he seems…..

Marcia: He seems what, Cherry?

Cherry: More empathetic, I guess. Around here, you're lucky to find a guy who has feelings, much less cares about your own. He actually has a heart under all that hair. Bob has it to. It's a rare quality.

Marcia: Cherry Valance, always the romantic. I just want a guy that looks good and is okay to show to mom, not that mom would care, anyway.

Cherry: (shocked): Marcia!

Marcia: What? She wouldn't! You're lucky. Not only are your parents rich like mine, they care about you, and you've got you precious Bob, and now, precious Ponyboy. Hey, maybe now you should break up with Bob and go with Ponyboy. Pony and Cherry, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G….

Cherry: Marcia! I am not breaking up with Bob!

Marcia: Cherry, admit it, you've got a crush on that Ponyboy, and you think, even with just the smallest part of your being, that Pony is just a smidge more than Bob.

Cherry: Alright, fine! I like him. He talks to me like I'm a real person, not just some cheerleader that he kind of knows from school. I've never noticed him, yet he walked me home, or at least part of the way, like we were best friends. A true gentleman. Sometimes, when Bob's drunk, I think he only sees me as that stunning cheerleader that he likes to tote around. I really wish I could get him off that alcohol.

Marcia: Don't worry, it's not like you're actually considering it. I mean, he's a greaser and you come from a Soc type of family. It's almost forbidden. Wait, you aren't considering it, are you?

Cherry: Well….

Marcia: Cherry!

Cherry: It shouldn't matter. I don't get why it ever started to matter.

Marcia: It's money. We got it and they don't. So we look down on them.

Cherry: No Marcia, it goes deeper than that now. Now its like we're looking for something to want, and they still have to get the things they need, you know? It's like somewhere a long time ago, we left them behind in the dust. And you know what? They aren't half bad to have running beside us.

Marcia: You get this after talking one night with a greaser?

Cherry: No, I got it from observing the problem for a long time. Don't you understand, Martia? These things that are happening, they happen because we think Greasers are JD's. And some of them aren't. I saw you getting sweet with that guy Two-Bit while I was walking. What about him?

Marcia: Well….I guess he wasn't that bad.

Cherry: See? Not all Greasers are bad. Just misunderstood. We should understand, we are too.

Marcia: Cherry….

Cherry: Don't you get it, Marcia? Our whole lives we've lived disgusted with the hoods. I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to see a person and not a group. The individual inside, that's what matters.

Marcia: Cherry, what if some of them are full of it? Full of the stuff that we know has gone into greaser genetic makeup for years?

Cherry: There are some Soc's like that too. But know I realize that it's not all black and white. We all have inner demons. We just need to sift through what is given us, but we're too lazy too. I'm going to stop being lazy. Are you with me?

Marcia: (pauses) I'm with you. Hey, I gotta go, ok? Math homework.

Cherry: Alright, bye Marcia.

Marcia: Bye Cherry.


End file.
